


Pikachu Said It

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pikachu drops an F bomb, Swearing, bad words, cursing, dirty words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: You're not gonna believe it!!!





	Pikachu Said It

One day Pikachu said fuck. That's it. Nothing else happened. He didn't shock anyone, save anyone, solve any cases, he just said fuck. IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS. IF THE DETECTIVE PIKACHU MOVIE DOESN'T LET PIKACHU SAY FUCK, I WILL FART ON EVERYTHING THE WRITERS OWN. Come sign the petition at www.letpikachusayfuck.com!


End file.
